Aromatic amines such as aniline are made commercially by nitrating the aromatic ring and reducing the nitro group to an amine group. Alkyl substituted aromatic amines are made in the same manner by nitrating the alkyl aromatic followed by reduction. Alkyl substituents are ortho-para directing so this process is not well suited to making meta-alkyl aromatic amines.
Many of the products made by the process have known utility. Meta-toluidine is used to make dyes. Aniline is also useful in making dyes. It can be readily converted to N-methyl aniline, an organic antiknock agent in gasoline.